


Should we decide with Heads or Tails?

by TouHaru_Rights



Series: When Luck does matchmaking [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: But Touma isn't that dumb, But they are probably going to, But you know the flip a coin thing, Fluff, Haruka didn't mean to confess, Haruka is sweet when he thinks Touma isn't looking, Heads or Tails game, I don't think it is actually a game, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Fluff Without Plot, They don't have a relationship, TouHaru rights, TouHaru shares a bed, What are Tags even for, just fluff, probably out of character, they are all idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouHaru_Rights/pseuds/TouHaru_Rights
Summary: Haruka's face, although covered and less visible by the darkness of the room, was a confusing mix of emotions for Touma, emotions that he didn’t manage to recognize, but discomfort was definetly one of them. “Haru, is something bothering you?”For Haruka, Touma was sometimes too perceptive for his own sake, but other times he was completely blind. Whatever the case was, at that moment not even Haruka could put into words what made him feel so uncomfortable, nor if that feeling was even discomfort.-----Note: English is not my first language so there might be a lot of mistakes, I apologize in advance if some things are not clear or easy to understand.
Relationships: Hinted Midou Torao/Natsume Minami, Inumaru Touma/Isumi Haruka
Series: When Luck does matchmaking [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779553
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Should we decide with Heads or Tails?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm here once again with a ŹOOĻ (TouHaru) fanfiction, and i'm starting to think that I see those two way more cheesy than they actually are, but I don't know if this is good or bad thing... so... maybe both?  
> Anyways, I hope you like this not so little fic of incredibly sweet TouHaru, and also a little WARNING: english is not my first language so there might be a lot of mistakes, I apologize in advance if some things are not clear or easy to understand.

It wasn’t the first time they had to stay in a hotel for work reasons, and it certainly wasn’t the first time they would share a room, but it was definitely the first time Torao made a mistake when choosing the specifications for the room in which they would have to stay. This would probably have been simple and easy to solve with the people of the hotel being that it was part of the Mido hotel chain and, obviously, Torao would have a special treatment if he asked for it, but, unfortunately, when ŹOOĻ entered to their room, the four were extremely tired and, of course, too worn out to even bother in changing the room they would use for just one night.

But what was the problem with that room? The one that, probably, is already expected. They only had two beds. Although, if they had to look to the bright side, those two beds were much bigger than a usual bed for only two people, so sharing shouldn’t be so uncomfortable for two of them.

The four members of ŹOOĻ took turns for taking a quick bath, deciding all, by majority vote, that Torao should be the last, since it always took him three times more than everyone else to do such a simple act, the cost of his handsomeness perhaps?

So, while Torao took his time in the bathroom, Minami decided to take the first bed he had in his way and lay down on it, probably because Minami looked completely exhausted and if he didn’t sleep soon, he’ll probably make the other two regret on being in the same room as him. The composer of the group, knowing well that they would have to share beds, said almost on his pillow: “Whoever takes the right side of the bed must not move too much while I sleep.” His voice was muffled by the fact that his face was almost completely sunk in the pillow, but the other two understood quite quickly.

Minami was a light sleeper, which is why he hated sleeping with another person who moved too much or talked too much, but it seemed that he was so tired that, after warning of his bed-sharing conditions, he fell completely asleep.

After that, Torao finally left the bathroom, finding Touma and Haruka in an attempt to decide who of the two should share a bed with the group composer, and he clearly had to get into that discussion. “Let's decide it with _Heads or Tails_ **(N/A. Flip a coin, I guess is the most common expression)** , shall we?” Torao said, pulling a coin from his abandoned jacket on one of the chairs in the room.

“I never have luck in those games...” Touma said, complaining at the idea, but quickly faced that he would have to follow Torao's game to take a decision, as both the elder and Haruka seemed to agree with such a proposition.

With a slight sigh, Touma nodded to the other two, so Torao wasted no time in choosing _Heads_ and, consequently, Touma had to choose _Tails_ , and while that was happening Haruka just stared at the his groupmates guessing who would be the lucky one to escape the deal of sleeping in the same bed as Minami. “If I get _Heads_ I’ll sleep in the free bed, if it’s a _Tail_ I’ll go against Haruka to decide who sleeps with Minami.” Torao explained, in case one of the two hadn’t yet understood the deal, assumption that was wrong.

“Even a kid could understand.” Haruka said, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes, but Torao decided that he wasn’t going to answer the younger, because he was already very tired and wanted to sleep. The younger would probably get an answer in the morning. "Just start already!" This time it was Torao who rolled his eyes, but he threw the coin in the air anyway.

"I won! Haru, I actually won!" Touma exclaimed, not bothering to measure his tone of voice or his level of joy, because for him it was quite an achievement to have that luck in a game of chance as it was _Heads or Tails._ In the same way, he didn’t avoid pulling the center of ŹOOĻ into a short and overwhelming hug for the younger, who complained of such a sudden action and blushed for the same reason.

Torao growled at the sudden loss of his luck, since it was very rare for him not to win in a game of luck, and much rarer being a game as simple as _Heads or Tails_.   
It was when Haruka took the coin from Torao's hand, that the younger showed a smug smile to the elder. “I never, not even once, lost in _Heads or Tails_.” Haruka said, in the most conceited voice and, to some extent, mocking tone that he managed to get out of his throat, not really mattering that what he was saying was statistically impossible.

"We'll see how long that lasts." Torao said, although it seemed that his confidence started to disappear at almost the same speed as his luck. But he was probably right to be worried about that last play.

"I told you I would win!" Haruka exclaimed, and if it hadn’t been for the fatigue he felt, he would probably have presumed it more to Torao, and possibly Torao would have responded in the same way if it hadn't been for his lack of energy.

“Fine.” Torao said reluctantly, taking the extra sheet he had had put on the bed that now Haruka and Touma would share. But before he went to his side of the bed that he now had to share with Minami, he put one of his hands on the shoulder of the group’s leader. "I’m sorry for you having to share bed with that demon." The elder said, his expression serious, but obviously with the intention of mocking Haruka, intention that he achieved, but he didn’t get a response from the younger, since he had already gone to bed and he wasn’t planning on getting up just to properly answer to such a basic provocation.

Exchanged a few words between the leader of ŹOOĻ and the eldest, the lights went finally out and Haruka felt a weight fall beside him, although not close enough to break the limit of his personal space, but enough to feel he had to someone closer to him. “Do you move while sleeping?” Haruka questioned in a whisper, although this detail didn’t matter that much to him, because his sleep wasn’t as light as Minami's was, and he probably wouldn’t notice any change unless it was a very sudden one.

“I guess I don’t.” Touma whispered in response, receiving a little sigh from Haruka whose motive or purpose didn’t understand. Haruka's face, although covered and less visible by the darkness of the room, was a confusing mix of emotions for Touma, emotions that he didn’t manage to recognize, but definitely _discomfort_ was one of them. “Haru, is something bothering you?”

For Haruka, Touma was sometimes too perceptive for his own sake, but other times he was completely blind. Whatever the case was, at that moment not even Haruka could put into words what made him feel so uncomfortable, nor if that feeling was even discomfort.   
Haruka probably only felt his heart beating so hard because the room was too dark, although this detail hadn’t bothered him from other hotel rooms before.   
Perhaps he was only losing his breath because of the lack of energy, but in his head, it was repeated that rehearsals and recordings had been over a long time ago and he had had more than enough time to recover by now.   
Maybe he couldn't just close his eyes and sleep because his thoughts didn't seem to calm down, but then again, there had to be a reason why his head and his body in general were a complete disaster.

But Haruka knew exactly the reason behind all those reactions, he wasn’t that innocent nor ignorant, and he certainly was completely aware of his own feelings. "The room is pretty dark." Haruka said, partly as an excuse, but partly because it was true, although he didn't expect an answer like the one Touma gave him after his words left his mouth.

"Do you want me to turn on a light?" Touma offered, his tone wandering between worry and fatigue, probably because it was too late and the elder was exhausted, but that didn't stop him from feeling a slight wave of concern over Haruka.

“You're going to bother Torao and Minami.” Haruka replied, his face taking a reddish tone once again, so he tried his best to hide his expression in the pillow.

“I doubt that those two will wake up for a little light.” Haruka wasn’t at all convinced with that argument, but when he looked at the bed behind him he noticed that, probably, now Torao and Minami were completely asleep, so maybe Touma was right and a little light wouldn’t be enough to wake any of the other two from their current state.

So Haruka agreed to turn on a light, and although he nodded in the midst of complete darkness, Touma noticed the slight movement and turned on the closest light to them, which was enough to slightly illuminate their bed, but not enough to be annoying. "Think you sleep now?" Touma asked Haruka, wanting to make sure that the younger would be fine and could fall asleep soon, so he wouldn't end even more tired in the morning.

Haruka once more nodded back to his groupmate, thanking in a voice that seemed much lighter than a whisper. Touma later said a soft: _"Sleep well”,_ and turned on his back to finally get some sleep that night, so Haruka replied in the same tone of voice that he used before: _"Good night",_ he said, but he doubted that the other had heard him.

Maybe he was exaggerating more than necessary, and it was likely that it wasn’t enough reason to overthink it like he was, but being conscious of his increasing feelings for Touma, that gesture, as simple as it might seem, and that slight concern he heard on his groupmate’s voice meant a lot more than he was able to express or explain, he could even say that it made him feel a strange, but comforting, warmth in his chest.

_"Maybe",_ Haruka dared to think, _"it's because I don't feel lonely anymore"._ At the thought he allowed himself to close his eyes for a couple of seconds, but, again, he couldn’t fall asleep. Still being that way, he didn’t open his eyes in a considerably long-time lapse, his noisy thoughts being the only thing that prevented him from falling asleep, but not his only company, a fact that Haruka found rather comforting.

_"Or maybe it's because I’m not alone anymore"._ Haruka sighed at his own ideas and opened his eyes again, at that point, the idea of sleeping looked far away for him.

He had no idea what he could or should do to finally sleep, but somehow in his subconscious a slight idea started blooming, that just maybe releasing his increasing and contained emotions a little bit would give him some relief to spend that night.  
So he didn't think it too much when he brought one of his hands to his partner's back, first with the intention of waking him up, but then the idea dissolved from his head, so all he allowed himself to do was gently slide his fingers on Touma's back, enough that it was noticeable that his fingers formed specific patterns, but not enough that Touma could feel him if he was asleep.

He was only aware that he had begun to repeat those patterns again and again when his own conscience pronounced what he had unconsciously begun to form with his fingers. A light and soft: _"I love you"_ product of the deepest part of his being, although not even himself knew that he could be that cheesy, is that what love does to people?

He sighed once more before withdrawing his hand and turning his back on his partner, willing to sleep what he could manage on the rest of that night, because now he felt that his thoughts would be a little more at peace with him, at least enough that he was able to ignore them.

And maybe it was that he felt extremely tired, and also that the sleep was about to finally overcome him, because he thought he felt a slight warmth closer to his body that he would swear not having felt before, and a gentle pressure that draw him closer to that warmth, but it was definitely a dream, or perhaps he had finally lost his mind, since he only heard a slight whisper close to his ear before finally falling asleep. “I love you too.”

**-+-**

“Let them sleep, Mido- san.”

“But Minami, I want to mock them for this!”

“Frankly, I think you sound like a little kid Mido-san.”

“Will you do something to stop me?”

Minami thought about it a couple of seconds before starting to move to the table to take the clothes he would wear during the day but speaking almost in the same calm tone as usual before opening the bathroom door. “Tell them that if they are a couple, they should take a bath together.” Minami gave Torao a short wink that made the older man smile and then nod. “We will save some time and go to breakfast sooner.”

“Wouldn't you like to save a little more time?”

“As tempting as it may sound taking a bath with Mido-san, I must refuse.”

“Should we decide with _Heads or Tails_?” This time it was Torao who gave a little wink to the composer, who only let out a slight chuckle and then approached the table where a single coin rested lonely.

Minami took the coin and tossed it in the air, catching it without a doubt or failure, then looked at Torao whose smug smile had become an expectant one. “Head or Tail, Mido-san?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my little attempt of a soft Haruka, although I believe I made him a little to OOC.  
> But anyways, I hope you did like it!


End file.
